Best Of Both Worlds
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: when the girl group Magic Witches get a letter to join Hogwarts, they think it's a joke played on them. But they soon learn they belong to the real magic world... and them being superstars in the muggles world make them have... the best of both worlds.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"

The crowd screamed as the four girls started singing louder their biggest success. It was the best song to start or, in this case, end any of their concert, because the fans always seemed to go crazy when they heard the first words.

Livia danced closer to the border of the stage and brought the mic closer to her lips again as it formed a smile.

"_Pictures and autographs,  
You get your face in all the magazines.  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_."

The other girls moved closer to her and sang with her.

_"(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!"_

Melissa put her arm around a smiling Livia who brought her arms around her friend's waist.

"_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar_." Melissa sang.

And they all sang the chorus together again.

When the last note could be heard, the crowd yelled louder. Tawnie looked at all the posters of them people were hanging over their head. "We love The _Magic Witches_!" was written on most of them. It made a gigantic smile reach the corner of her face.

None of them could think of a better feeling in the world. Being on stage was what they lived for, and that's all they wanted to do.

"Thank you everyone!" Julie screamed, waving to the fans as her three friends did the same.

They all left the stage running slowly.

Backstage, someone handed them towels and they quickly wiped the sweat off their face before to let themselves fall on the couch in the corner of the room as someone else was giving them water bottle.

"That was way too cool for words!" Melissa exclaimed, a big fat smile glowing on her face.

"You said it, sister!" Livia laughed.

"Alright girls, that was a great show." Charlie, their manager, said putting his hands together. "Chill out for an hour, and than we'll leave."

Julie let her head fall on the wall behind her, exhausted as Tawnie drank her whole water bottle in only one sip.

"Oh, by the way." Charlie said, turning around to face them again. "You four got weird letters. Probably crazy fans. I put them on the table."

Livia moved quickly and reached the papers before to distribute them to her best friends. All of them opened it and looked up almost at the same time. It took a while for them to assimilate the informations written, but they all started to laugh at the same time.

"Is someone trying to tell us we're real witches, now?" Julie said, not sure if it was funny anymore.

"Who cares? It's probably some crazy stalker." Livia shrugged.

Nothing about that ever really bothered her.

"Okay it's time for our favorite show, girls!" Tawnie said real loud to get her friends' attention.

Livia and Melissa quickly ran to the couch, letting the letters fall in the nearest garbage can, before to sit next to Julie who had thrown her own letter on the floor. The girls started singing to the theme song and when it was over, Tawnie threw her letter in the air and they all started laughing.

They didn't need an other magic world ; they already had their very own.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I know this is a Hannah Montana song, but it fit the story so perfectly I couldn't get myself to choose an other song. if you give this story a chance, ily!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Livia's POV

I dressed up after taking a warm shower. My hair was really messy, but the good thing with having it so long was that it looked naturally curly when I got out of a shower or from the pool. It didn't look bad at all, and it was great this way. I didn't really care much about my apparence when I was not on stage anyway.

I came back in the room Melissa and I shared, and saw her deeply asleep. Melissa was twin sister, even though we looked nothing alike. I was born 3 minutes and thirty seconds before her. My mother liked to say that I was really eager to get out, while my sister would rather stay safe, inside of her. It was still true, after all those year. Melissa was the reserved one, while I was really outgoing. She was really sweet with everyone, and had a lot of friends. I was not exactly the opposite, but let's say I had temper and could easily pass as a bitch.

We were also very different physically. While we both hard dark brown hair, mine was straight, and hers was curly. We could say our eyes were similar too, but that was about it. It didn't even show we were related, to be honest. I liked it this way, because we could be really close, without being identical. Plus, we were best friends, and knew each other more than anyone else.

She was also the very good girl, and I was the bad one, which is why, I looked around the room and slowly walked until the tour bus' door, making my way outside. It was obviously forbidden, but it was not something that would actually stop me.

I looked up at the sky filled with bright yellow stars before to close my eyes and breath the fresh air of the night. It was actually my favorite moment of the day. The trees seemed as if they turned to a black color as a small breeze made them move slowly. It seemed like they were dancing, while the wind was singing.

I started humming my favorite song as a shiver ran up my spine. I walked until the nearest park and sat on a bench. I had the best life ever, and I couldn't imagine it any better.

As my thoughts were running on the last show we performed, an owl as white as snow appeared above my head. I felt something light falling on my thighs and looked down. The same letter I had thrown away some hours ago was laying on me. I brought my hands and read the inscription on it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and jumped.

"Who's there?" I frowned, trying to see the person that was slowly walking towards me.

When his face appeared in the moon's ray, I saw an old man with a long white beard and a very sincere smile in front of me. He was dressed with a very long blue dress sprinkled with white stars.

"Miss Cooper?"

My heart bumped in my chest, making my body jump. In no way this could be a fan, and as I tried to find out how come he knew my name, he kept talking.

"I knew you would be one of the most difficult kids to perssuade. This is actually the reason of my presence."

"Excuse me?" escaped from my lips despite myself.

"This letter, is real, dear. You really are a wizard."

A smile crossed slowly my face and I shook my head.

"Yea, alright."

The man smiled to me as if I had told him a funny joke and shook his head lightly. I stared at him again and he looked back at me. Suddenly, the letter that was on my knees flew to him and landed in his hand. My eyes opened wide and millions of questions started to run in my mind.

"I guess I'll leave, if you're not interested, then." he simply said,

Even though he hadn't make a move to leave, I quickly got up.

"No wait."

The man still smiled to me.

"I'm interested." I finally admited.


End file.
